


Seven Days of Dumb Love

by SleepySsnail



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Klance Week 2017, Klance Week 2017: Free Day, Klance Week 2017: Free Will vs Fate, Klance Week 2017: Partners In Crime, Klance Week 2017: Quote, Klance Week 2017: Sacrifice, Klance Week 2017: Scars, Klance Week 2017: Welcome Home, M/M, Other, and dorks in general, dorks in space, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySsnail/pseuds/SleepySsnail
Summary: Written for Klance week 2017.  Each day will have a different theme ((if I can stick to it properly)) and some form of Klance amazingness.  And now, narration.If Lance could pick a moment when he lost all sense of how to maintain his cool, it was when Keith had genuinely laughed at one of his jokes.





	1. Free Will vs. Fate

Lance wasn’t sure of how to proceed with this.  In truth, he never expected to get as far as he did when flirting with Keith as the boy was so oblivious at times.  Keith stood in front of him, arms crossed and expecting an answer from the slack-jawed blue paladin.  Shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts, Lance rubbed the back of his neck and asked, “Could you repeat that?”

Breathing in slowly, Keith said through gritted teeth, almost as if it pained him, “I like you.  The same way you like me, or how I assume you like me with all your dumb comments.”

Lance nodded, in a daze.  Was this fate?  If it was, this had to be some joke in which Lance was the punch line.  Snapping himself out of his confusion, Lance nodded and teased, “Geez, why didn’t you just say something sooner, Mullet?”

Keith dropped his arms to his sides and glanced at the ground.  In the back of his mind, Lance hoped Coran and the other paladins weren’t around to make Keith feel any more uncomfortable than he already was.  Taking a tentative step closer to the red paladin, Lance repeated his question and waited patiently for Keith’s answer.  Keith glanced up from the ground and mumbled something incoherent, which prompted Lance to put a hand to his ear and say, “Sorry, what’s that?  Can’t hear you.”

Keith walked forward a pace, entering Lance’s personal space, before saying quickly, “I thought you’d just make a shitty joke about it in front of the others.”

The two didn’t move for a moment and Lance did his best to think of what to say, but his brain was failing him miserably.  Keith made eye contact, almost rooting Lance in place with his dark eyes.  Slowly, Lance brought his hand up to brush some of Keith’s hair from his face, exposing the red paladin’s forehead.  Hoping he wasn’t messing up, Lance lightly kissed Keith’s forehead and started to retract his hand when Keith grabbed it.

Pulling Lance closer, Keith hugged the taller boy and buried his face in Lance’s shirt.  Gently wrapping his arms around Keith, Lance smiled and said, “I always wondered what it would feel like to hold an angel in my arms.”

Keith’s shoulders shook and when he pulled away, Lance saw he was laughing at the cheesy joke.  If Lance could pick a moment when he lost all sense of how to maintain his cool, it was right then.  Keith had genuinely laughed at one of his jokes.  Lance knew he liked Keith for a while, but assumed that since he and Keith clashed so often they weren’t meant to be.

Almost as if reading Lance’s mind, Keith said quietly, “I don’t know why, I just like you.  A lot.”

“I like me a lot too,” Lance commented, planting another kiss on Keith’s head.  He’d be satisfied with this for now, knowing Keith reciprocated his feelings.


	2. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets hurt protecting the blue paladin, and Lance blames himself.

“You idiot!” Lance hissed, readjusting his hold on Keith.

Panting slightly, the blue paladin ducked behind a tree and moved Keith against it so he could inspect his companion’s wound.  It was nasty, the laser from the sentries’ guns having damaged the red paladin’s armor and burned the flesh around Keith’s abdomen badly.  The sight wasn’t horrible, but if Keith wasn’t treated soon things could end horribly.

Trying again to contact one of the other paladins or the castle ship, Lance hefted Keith up so he was supporting the shorter boy.  Wincing slightly as static crackled in his radio, Lance wished for a moment he hadn’t screwed up so badly and caused this mess in the first place.  After what felt like hours of walking, Lance leaned against another tree and gently lowered Keith to the forest floor.

Carefully removing the red paladin’s helmet, Lance carefully checked for any signs of head injury before seeing if Keith’s radio was working at all.  There was nothing but static coming from Keith’s radio, and dejectedly Lance leaned against the tree.  Lance didn’t know if Keith being unconscious was good or bad, but it was better than arguing and rehashing what had occurred.  Letting Keith rest against his shoulder, Lance kept an ear out for any unwanted company while bits of the fight tugged at the corners of his mind.

_“Move!” Keith yelled, pushing Lance to the side just as two sentries fired their lasers._

_The red paladin let out a choked scream before hitting the ground, his body going limp as the sentries advanced towards Lance.  Adrenaline had rushed through Lance’s veins at the sight of Keith being shot down, and without thinking the blue paladin had shot down the sentries and managed to hoist Keith up and start dragging him out of the area._

A sound that wasn’t static made Lance snap back to reality as Hunk’s voice came in choppily.  A nervous smile worked its way across Lance’s face as he said, “Hunk!  Buddy, we’ve got trouble.”

Before Lance could continue, Keith started coughing and groaned.  Through the radio, Hunk said something about coming to pick them up, but Lance was too preoccupied with how Keith was doing.  Helping the wounded boy into a better position, Lance mumbled, “Hunk and Shiro are coming to get us.  We’ll get you taken care of soon, okay buddy?”

Keith nodded and tried to say something but was cut off by the sound of a bird’s squawk echoing through the trees.  Looking down at Keith, Lance felt guilt bubble up in him as he acknowledged that this was his fault.  If he hadn’t tried to show off, Keith wouldn’t be hurt and the mission wouldn’t have to be cut short.

Almost as if he could sense something was off with the Cuban boy, Keith asked hoarsely, “What’s wrong?”

Lance shook his head and felt Keith lean into him, before saying, “I’m sorry.  I screwed up, and I always do, and I really did it this time and—”

“Lance,” Keith moaned in an attempt to keep the blue paladin from beating himself up any more than he already had.  “It’s fine.  You’re okay, right?”

Lance nodded slowly and protested, “But you’re not fine and—”

“Don’t you ever shut up?” Keith asked sarcastically, blinking to try and stay awake.

Just as Lance was about to answer, Keith groaned and motioned for Lance to lean down.  Moving closer to the red paladin, Lance started to ask what was wrong when Keith tiredly grabbed the back of Lance’s neck and pulled him into an unexpected kiss.  Lance froze, unsure of what to do until Keith let go and pulled back, a smirk prominent on his face.

“Wh—what just happened?” Lance asked, more to himself than to Keith.

Letting his head rest against Lance’s shoulder, Keith mumbled, “Shut up.  You didn’t mess up, I wanted you safe.”

The familiar sounds of the lions landing nearby made Lance laugh in nervous relief.  Rubbing Keith’s shoulder gently, Lance whispered, “Does this count as a bonding moment?”

“Lance, you’re cradling me in your arms.  I’d say, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two! Thank you to everyone who hit da kudos and bookmarked! It means a lot!


	3. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a scar from a kitchen burn and takes it way too seriously.

“It’s not that bad,” Keith insisted, squinting at Lance’s hand.

The Cuban shook his head and groaned before saying, “It’s horrible.”

Keith resisted the urge to smack Lance upside the head and tell him that the little scar on the back of his hand wasn’t the end of the world.  The ‘disfigurement’ as Lance called it, had only developed after an accident with a hot frying pan.  The scar was only about a couple centimeters long and not even that wide, but Lance wouldn’t stop going on about it.

The burn had healed, leaving the affected skin puckered and lighter against Lance’s natural skin tone, but unless Keith was looking for it he wouldn’t notice.  Lance let out another moan of despair before sinking back into the couch, another complaint forming in his mind.  Grabbing Lance’s hand like he normally would, Keith laced their fingers together and squeezed reassuringly.

Offering a rare smile, Keith brought Lance’s hand to his lips and kissed the blemish before saying, “You’re such a drama queen.”

Hiding a smirk, Keith stood up and stretched his arms while Lance stayed on the couch before jumping up and tackling Keith in a hug.  Rolling his eyes at the taller boy, Keith squirmed and demanded, “Get off, you’re heavy.”

Lance put his head on Keith’s shoulder and teased, “Who’s gonna make me?”

Pushing out of Lance’s hold, Keith crossed his arms and watched as Lance grinned and flopped back onto the couch.  Patting the seat next to him, Lance said, “C’mon, Mullet.  Nobody can resist me.”

“You wanna bet?” Keith asked, already moving towards Lance and settling next to him.

Holding hands again, Keith unconsciously ran his thumb over the scar Lance had stopped fussing about.  Lance leaned to the side and rested against the boy, his grip on Keith’s hand steady and warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I hope you guys like it! Thank you for all you're support!


	4. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets homesick, and Keith is there to comfort.

Lance didn’t know where home was anymore.  He missed earth more than he cared to admit, but the castle ship had become so welcoming and full of life a part of him didn’t want to leave.  Slumping down on one of the couches, Lance threw an arm over his eyes and started mentally naming his family and their relation to him.

His mom, dad, grandparents, and siblings were the easiest.  Then came his cousins, aunts, and uncles.  After that he tried to remember any extended family he might’ve met at a reunion, but they all blurred together until he had moved onto another list.  Places he’d been and loved, things he did, and friends he had.

Without noticing a change in topic, Lance thought about Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro as his siblings.  Allura fell under the slightly annoying older cousin category, while Coran was the crazy uncle.  Sitting up, Lance’s eyes adjusted to the change from darkness to light and took in the figure next to him.  Blinking, Lance felt a warm feeling grow in his chest as Keith sat up straighter and shifted to the side.

Sliding his legs off the couch to make more room, Lance leaned back and tried to keep his train of thought running.  Relaxing a bit, Keith slid closer to Lance and asked, “You doin’ okay?”

Lance tried to say yes, but a slightly choked sound was the only thing he could use to express himself.  Lance could see Keith tense up slightly, as he wasn’t used to seeing the blue paladin break down.  Usually when he was in one of these moods, Lance retired to his room so he could calm down properly.  Inching closer to Lance, Keith cautiously wrapped an arm around the Cuban’s shoulders and hugged him awkwardly.

Clearing his throat, Lance grunted, “I’m fine.”

“Obviously not,” Keith said, uncertainty in his tone, “I’ll listen if you wanna talk about it.”

Inhaling slowly, Lance shook his head and leaned into Keith.  The red paladin adjusted his position to accommodate Lance and gently traced circles on the taller boy’s shoulder.  It was one of the few moments that Lance actually enjoyed the quiet.  It was just him and Keith, not needing to talk to express themselves through words.

Leaning closer to Keith, Lance mumbled, “Thanks.”

Keith nodded and the two didn’t speak, falling into a comfortable understanding of the other.  Closing his eyes, Lance pictured his family back on earth again, only this time with Keith and the rest of team Voltron in the midst of his siblings.  Smiling softly, Lance decided he had a home anywhere Keith was.

~`~

Keith didn’t know exactly why Lance was sprawled out on the couch when he could’ve been in his room where he could turn off the lights.  The blue paladin had seemed to be asleep, and without thinking Keith had made himself comfortable on the area of couch Lance wasn’t taking up.  Leaning back, Keith started to doze off when Lance sat up quickly and spotted Keith.

Moving closer to Lance, Keith asked carefully, “You doin’ okay?”

Expecting Lance to laugh and make some flirtatious remark or a bad joke, Keith prepared a retort only to be stopped by Lance making a sound of pain.  Freezing up, Keith tried to think of what to do, before scrapping that idea and moving to comfort the blue paladin whether he wanted it or not.  Listening to Lance say he was alright made Keith feel angry that he couldn’t do anything to make the taller boy feel better immediately.

The two sat in silence and Keith knew Lance was feeling homesick again.  Out of all five paladins, Lance was the one who had the hardest time adapting to alien life.  Maybe that was why he made more jokes and bad puns at times to cope with missing his family.  The word family was foreign to Keith, and living in a shack didn’t exactly count as a home.

“Thanks,” Lance said quietly, causing Keith to nod and breathe easier.

Lance had closed his eyes, and Keith watched him with wonder.  Smiling to himself, Keith let himself take in the feeling of someone being close to him and making him feel welcome.  Lance was his home, and nobody was going to take that away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came so late! I was at a ball game and had a headache this morning and couldn't see properly. Have a good day guys!


	5. Partners in Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance attempt to get information from a company without getting caught...

“Keith, this is one of the worst plans ever.”

Biting the inside of his lip, Keith focused on the printouts in front of him before muttering into his mic, “Like you had anything better.”

True, the plan sucked.  Keith breaks in, finds the necessary files, gets out, and Lance covered him from the stairwell.  There were so many holes in the idea it made Keith want to scream, but he had already found half of the information he needed, and there were two unconscious bodyguards lying on the floor.  Adjusting his earpiece, Keith glanced up from the papers and asked, “You see anything?”

Lance’s voice echoed in the earpiece as the taller male replied, “Let’s see, nope.  There’s literally nothing interesting going on in here Mullet.”

“Good,” Keith mumbled, glancing at the laptop screen and sending the files through to Pidge and Shiro.  Gathering the rest of the printouts, Keith added, “Let’s try and keep it that way.”

There wasn’t a reply from Lance, and Keith assumed for a moment he was actually listening when the sound of the door opening made Keith freeze up.  Ducking down and crawling under the desk, Keith hoped whoever had entered wasn’t going to try and kill him.  Letting his hand hover over his knife, Keith barely breathed as someone walked to the desk and made an appalled sound at the mess.

Gripping the knife, Keith readied himself to attack when a bang followed by the scream of the man standing next to the desk filled the room.  Taking his chances, Keith jumped out from under the desk and whirled to see a flustered looking Lance standing in the doorway, his gun drawn.  Shoving everything off the desk with one arm, Keith snapped, “A little warning next time?”

The man on the floor was screaming still and clutching his leg where Lance had shot him.  Lance slid over to the writhing man and retorted, “The reception here sucks!  Don’t blame me!”

Keith finished sending everything to Pidge and checked to make sure his f-drive had the downloads on it before saying, “I swear, once we’re done with this job I’m gonna—”

“Gonna what?” Lance asked teasingly as he quickly covered the man’s mouth with a rag covered in chloroform, “I’m interested now.  Do tell.”

Rolling his eyes, Keith shoved the f-drive in his pocket and hissed, “Do you have to turn everything into a joke?”

“No,” Lance stated, injecting a small dosage of something into the man’s arm.  “But it’s so much fun.  That’ll probably make him forget this, at least I think so.”

Lance shoved his things in his backpack, while Keith glanced out the door he had cracked open.  Motioning to Lance, Keith darted out of the room and could hear Lance following him to the stairs.  Lance caught up easily and glanced wistfully at the elevator before saying, “I still think this is the worst idea you’ve come up with.”

Nodding, Keith pushed the stairwell doors open and started down them, with Lance close behind complaining the entire time.  Reaching the last floor, Keith shoved the door open and stopped, Lance bumping into him before taking in the guns pointed in their direction.  Counting their foes quickly, Keith saw three armed men and one woman.

“It seems we found our unwelcome guests,” the woman commented, the men behind her taking aim.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Lance interjected, holding his hands up in surrender before asking, “What do you mean?  There could be a ton of other people you don’t want in here.”

The woman smiled cruelly and stated, “We were warned about both of you.  Partners in crime I assume?”

“Crime yes,” Keith mumbled, earning a pout and a whine from Lance.

“He means both,” the Cuban clarified, “Partners all the time and only a little in crime.”

Feeling his face get hot, Keith hissed, “Shut up!  We’re working!”

“Mhmm,” Lance nodded, a sly smile on his face as he said, “And we have about a fifty-fifty chance of dying in a few seconds.  I don’t think a few compliments would hurt.”

Before the woman could give the order to shoot, Lance drew his gun again and shot one of the men in the knee and another in his hip.  Keith took the chance to grab his own gun and shoot the last armed man in the thigh.  He wasn’t as efficient at shooting as Lance was, but he could still win at close combat.  Aiming at the off guard woman, Keith aimed and gained her full attention just in time for Lance to kick her in the head and render her unconscious.

Glancing at Keith, Lance flashed a smile and put his gun away and held out a hand.  Raising an eyebrow at the gesture, Keith put his own gun away before walking past his partner.  Lance whined loudly and followed Keith out of the building and to the car they had rented.  Before they could start driving, Lance leaned over and pressed his forehead against Keith’s and said quietly, “Partners in crime doesn’t sound too bad to me.”

Keith didn’t need to argue with Lance, as he thought the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one! I wrote it as an AU, but it can be read as regular I think.


	6. Quote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I say, 'Vol' you say, 'Tron,' Vol..." "...Voltron?"

“Okay,” Lance said, holding his hands up in exasperation, “Let’s try this one more time.  Can we do this?”

Keith nodded intently and blinked as Lance said slowly, “I say, ‘Vol’ you say, ‘Tron.  Vol…”

Lance tried to fight the irritation that was building up in his chest as Keith made a confused face and stammered, “Vol—Voltron?”

Groaning, Lance ran his hands through his hair and muttered to himself.  Keith cocked his head to the side like a small puppy and Lance took a deep breath before biting his lip and explaining, “It’s simple, Keith.  You only say, ‘Tron’ that way it finishes what I say.  Got it?”

Nodding intently, Keith asked, “Can we try it again?”

Wondering why they had been doing this for the past half hour, Lance nodded and started, “I say Vol, you say,” and motioned for when it was Keith’s turn to respond.

Looking very focused, Keith paused before answering, “Tron.”

A surge of pride flooded through Lance as he jumped at Keith and hugged him.  With a laugh, Lance grinned and announced, “Yes!  Just like that!”

Nodding, Lance saw a faint smile on Keith’s mouth and grinned wider.  Jumping up and down excitedly, Lance repeated, “I say Vol, you say—”

“Tron,” Keith finished, not bothering to hide his smile now.

Touching his forehead to Keith’s, Lance asked, “How was that so hard to understand?  I say Vol, you say—”

“Voltron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very short, I know and I'm sorry for that. I hope you guy enjoyed this!


	7. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of Monopoly and some fluff

“I’m going to crush you, Lance.”

Keith stared at the board game intently, weighing his options while Lance rolled the dice and moved his piece three spaces forward.  Lance breathed a sigh of relief and laughed before asking, “Tell me again, who blew their savings on hotels for Park Place and Boardwalk?”

Grumbling, Keith grabbed the dice and dropped them on the board.  Moving his piece four places, Keith moved around and threw some of the game money at Lance who was smirking proudly.  The game of Monopoly hadn’t been a good idea to begin with, but there wasn’t really anything else to do.  The two played quietly for a few turns before Lance landed on Boardwalk.

Grinning wickedly, Keith watched as Lance tried to gather as much to pay off the rent without mortgaging his property.  Lance bit his lip in frustration before grabbing the edge of the board, flipping it, and snapping, “Fine you win!”

Dodging a hotel Lance threw at him, Keith defended himself by saying, “It was your bad roll, don’t get mad at me.”

Strangling the air, Lance sighed in defeat and mumbled, “At least I got to play with the car.”

Shrugging off the comment, Keith started to pick the game up and organize it in the box.  Lance was no help at all, opting to flop onto the ground and cover most of the pieces with his body.  Shoving Lance to the side didn’t help, it only encouraged the childish behavior and gave Keith a minor headache.  This was Keith’s punishment for winning the game; he had earned a passive aggressive attitude from Lance.

Lance rolled over again and smiled up at Keith, who raised an eyebrow unimpressed.  Bending forward, Keith pressed a quick kiss to Lance’s forehead and muttered, “Help me finish cleaning up.”

Lance sat up quickly and with a grin demanded, “Only if I get another,” he tapped his cheek expectantly and smirked.

Rolling his eyes, Keith nodded and said, “After. No more until then, okay?”

Keith didn’t get a verbal reply from Lance, but instead a peck on the cheek and a smug grin from the Cuban.  Feeling his face get hot, Keith ducked his head and fumbled to shove the rest of the houses into the box, while Lance laughed in glee.  Maybe it wasn’t too bad playing Monopoly…maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last installment of Klance week 2017! I hope you guys liked this funny little story!

**Author's Note:**

> Klance week, day one down! I hope you guys enjoyed this and will stick around for the next installment!


End file.
